Way To Put A Damper On The Moment
by Not Another Tortured Soul
Summary: This is basically my version of Harry's parents' wedding. This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it. Also, please, please review. Clarification: Lily is NOT in love with Snape.


Lily Evans never thought that the person waiting for her at the end of the aisle would've been the one person she couldn't stand. But there he was, their story together reminded her of that book she had stolen from Petunia during her third year, Pride and Prejudice, she thought it was.

All James Potter ever did was piss her off and now here she was, preparing to walk down the aisle to become his wife. She had to admit he had some spectacular change in him, during their seventh year, he became more considerate and mature, she gave him the chance to be acquaintances and soon they became friends, she began to really enjoy his company. And then one thing led to another and now here she was, as happy as can be, starting to walk down the aisle, toward the man she could not live without.

She continued to stare at the tall, smiling man, with glasses and untidy black hair and heard the crowd gasp at the sight of her. Her dark red hair was up with two uneven little spirals cascading around her face, her veil a lacy white and pinned at the back of her head with one beautiful white lily, that matched the flowers, she clutched to her. The white, strapless dress that clung to her torso and fell gracefully from her hips to the floor, made a soft brushing sound as she swept down the aisle on the hand of her balding, cheerful father.

For the first time, Lily looked out into the crowd, her dark green eyes shining, she saw at least 50 smiling people here for her and James, she saw their mothers both weeping loudly and clutching at each other, she saw Remus in the first row and he gave her a slight nod, his scarred and shabby face lit up with happiness at his two friends. Wormy was there too, his usually watery eyes hidden behind a handkerchief next to Moony. And there in the third row, bright blue eyes sparkling as usual as a slow tear slid down his face, sat Dumbledore, the man whom Lily had always admired. A jolt of pride swept through Lily, when she realized the best of the best was here to see her married to the love of her life.

Lily felt her father's soft and gentle hand sweep across her arm before returning to his seat by her crying mother. Slowly Lily reached the two stairs that separated her from James. The soft breeze rustled her hair a bit as she climbed the stairs and looked into his dark brown eyes and was overwhelm with happiness. She could hear the little man in front of them talk a deep breath as she stole one last searching look into the crowd, Petunia and her great lump of a husband were nowhere to be found, Lily refused to let this damper her jubilant mood, though she couldn't help feeling a bit insulted after all it was her sister.

As she looked once more into the crowd she noticed a dark, greasy head of hair...Severus. At this she didn't know how to feel...upset, how dare he call her a you-know-what countless times and then show up here...at peace, maybe he came to show her he was sorry...maybe he came because he still l...no, that was just another one of James' stupid suspicions...and even if it was true, she didn't feel the same way about him, which she had made quite clear. If it was true, why would someone put themselves through this much torture? She had no idea and decided to dismiss the thought, and turned to face James and Sirus' smiling face over his shoulder.

An excited, trembling , "I do" left the short haired man, and Lily felt the cool feel of silver pushed onto her finger.

"And do you, Lily Marie Evans, take James H. Potter, as your husband?"

"Of course, I do." Lily's bell like voice echoed in answer around the garden. Silent tears of joy now flowing freely down her face.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, James you may kiss the bride."Lily sneaked one last sweeping look at the crowd and saw a black robe whipping around a corner and knew in that moment that the boy she had befriended and looked out for all those years truly was in love with her, and that she didn't feel the same way and felt an overwhelming shock of guilt at her past friend's painful feelings.

Though all bad feelings disappeared as Lily was suddenly swept off her feet being twirled around and around while she and James shared a kiss they would never forget. She reluctantly felt James pull away only to say, "Crap, I almost forgot our parents were here, along with Dumbledore, besides we have the rest of our lives for this." His warm breath tickled her neck and she stifled a giggle by giving James one last single kiss before smiling out to the crowd who were all on their feet.

She heard the sharp wolf whistle from Sirus break the soft clapping and laughed. James carried her all the way down the steps and aisle, where he unwillingly put her down to hug the guests. And though she spoke to so many people all she could think of was James and how happy they were going to be, while Snape was going to be miserable and even though it wasn't it, she felt it was entirely her fault.


End file.
